


Little Wife

by naom2



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Boys Kissing, Creampie, Dom/sub, Domestic, Established Relationship, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, ass eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naom2/pseuds/naom2
Summary: The one where Taeyong wants to be Johnny’s wife.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 14
Kudos: 206





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If this seems familiar it’s because I had a work similar to this but I wasn’t happy with it, after changing it up a bit I’m more confident as to where it’s gonna go 🥰

Taeyong was desperate in Johnny’s lap, he needed more. After what seemed like forever dry humping and licking into each other, so much heat radiating from their bodies, he just wanted to be filled up by Johnny.

Johnny pressed his palm into his boyfriend’s hard dick, pulling out the cutest whine from his lips.

“Do you wanna cum?” He starts as he dips his hand up the leg of Taeyong’s soft shorts.

“N-no,” he strains out as Johnny rubs his fingers over his clothed hole, “want you inside.”

“Wanna come from just my cock, angel?”

“Mhm, want you to fill my tummy,” he says so incredibly desperately, clinging to Johnny and leaving little kisses on his jaw, “break me, please,” he says, grinding his clothed hole against Johnny’s big fucking cock.

_“Filthy,”_ Taeyong squeaks as Johnny pulls his face up by his hair and grips his jaw roughly, “I’ll do it, baby, m’gonna stretch that perfect little pussy out.”

_ Oh. _

Taeyong fucking gasps at the words, stomach twisting and blood rushing to his face.

_ “Ah_ _,_ you liked that one?” Johnny chuckled, almost teasing, but Taeyong doesn’t care. He loves it when Johnny treats him like this, “want my cum, princess?”

“Yes, daddy!” He mewls, shoving his face into Johnny’s neck as he feels the heat flood his face.

“Sweet thing,” he slides both hands through the holes of Taeyong’s loose shorts and squeezes his petite cheeks. Taeyong skipped wearing underwear today. Not surprising. He never does when he’s at home.

“So glad I have you here waiting for me every day,” he whispers, kissing his jaw as he spreads Taeyong’s cheeks, making him feel so exposed even with his shorts still on, “such a good little  _ wife.”_

“Wife?”  _Fuck._

He’s so in love with the thought that it pulls him out of his haze. Taeyong’s head has never been clearer. Mewling and whining as Johnny roughly fondles his ass. He can just imagine being Johnny’s sweet little bride, sitting pretty waiting for his big husband to come home.

He can be anything for his boyfriend. His brat, his kitten, his little fucktoy, why couldn’t he be his wife, too?

“That’s right baby, my wife,” he plants a chaste kiss on the seam of Taeyong’s lips, almost wholesome if not for the forceful way that Johnny was manhandling his cute tiny cheeks right now.

He pulls Taeyong’s shorts out of the way, so loose from being tugged every which way by big hands, _“_ _spit.” _

Johnny holds out his fingers and Taeyong drools on them.

_“Good girl,”_ his  fingers slicked up with Taeyong’s saliva find their way to his soft hole, rubbing over it wetly, just dipping inside once in a while as he listens to Taeyong’s breath hitch when he tugs on the rim. He’s absolutely trembling in his hold as Johnny plays around with his body however he pleases.

“Love coming home to you,” he says as he easily slips two fingers inside to loosen him up, not like he needed it. Taeyong’s hole stretches around Johnny so well, it’s practically made for him, “to a soft little hole, waiting just for me to fill it up.” He punctuates by scissoring his fingers inside Taeyong.  He’s so good for Johnny, doesn’t even kick up a fuss when Johnny teases him.  
  
  


The prettiest little angel to ever exist.

He doesn’t want to be bratty, see, he just  wants to be a lovely, obedient _wife_ for Johnny.

That’s because the truth is he loves when Johnny doesn’t give him what he wants, loves when he drags it out until Taeyong is absolutely crying out of frustration. 

He knows Taeyong is so desperate, but fuck if he can’t help wanting to tease him for a while longer.

This was just too good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all better tell me if I have a typo or mistake I’m drunk at 12 pm as Im postin this

Johnny decides they should take it to the bedroom.

He watches Taeyong putter ahead with his shorts still exposing his pretty cheeks right where Johnny left them, not even bothering to cover himself. His fluffy hair sticking out in every direction, he staggers to the bedroom dumbly as Johnny adjusts his painfully hard cock and tries not to die from the youngers’ cuteness.

Taeyong sits cross legged in the middle of the bed like the sweetest little boy ever, waiting for Johnny to tell him to do something, _anything._

Johnny looms over him, pushing his chest gently until his back hits the bed, Taeyong spreads his knees around either side of Johnny so he could fit in between.

Johnny slides a hand under Taeyongs waist and the other under the back of his neck, holding him so close as he kisses his neck all over, his jaw, ears. Everywhere he could possibly kiss he did, leaving no space untouched while Taeyong just lets him. Tiny whimpers leaving his mouth at so much affection.

Johnny’s lips finally find Taeyong’s and he pecks him softly, once... twice, until his tongue swipes over Taeyong’s lips asking for entrance. Which Taeyong gives so easily, parting his mouth and letting their kiss turn wet and filthy.

Johnny holds him tighter, and he can feel his boyfriend’s hardness pressed against his hip. He grinds his bulge over Taeyong’s hard little cock, making him moan into his mouth.

“Love you so much, sweetheart.”

Taeyong absolutely melts, “love you, Johnny.”

The heavy warmth enveloping him that is Johnny makes him feel so small and loved. The way he presses his body into his, like he’s trying to get even closer when there’s no more real space between them.

As soon as he though that, Johnny pulls away. Taeyong almost protests but heavy hands are already rubbing up the inside of Taeyong’s thighs, tickling his smooth skin as they slide under his shorts, so close to his neglected heat.

Johnny lowers, suddenly spreading Taeyong’s thighs apart to press kisses and bites along the soft skin. Taeyong marks so easily, splotches already turning a dark red. He licks and kisses softly after each mark he leaves, as if he’s trying to soothe each one. Taeyong’s little whines are the cutest sounds he’s ever heard.

“On your knees,” he commands, and Taeyong obliges.

_What a view,_ Johnny thinks as he slides the shorts down over Taeyong’s pert little ass, finally exposing his pink hole. Taeyong flushes with embarrassment as he doesn’t hear any movement, but he feels eyes on him. He can feel Johnny’s gaze on him searing holes into his body. Johnny’s looks at his hoodie hanging off his small tight body that just screams _his._

Johnny finally presses his palm into his own cock, looking for relief after trying to ignore his own boner for the past hour. With something so erotic right in front of his own eyes it’s just fucking impossible.

He looks so beautiful like this. So _good._ His face pressed against the sheets, as he waits for Johnny to make a move.

“What a shame you can’t see this,” Johnny speaks, more to himself as he runs his hand over Taeyong’s naked skin, briefly rubbing his own cock through his joggers. His fingers brush close to Taeyong’s hole, watching it twitch with a mind of it’s own, like its just begging to be filled.  


  
Johnny spreads him with both hands, making Taeyong whimper. He can’t see anything behind him, so it catches him by surprise when Johnny presses a wet kiss to his pucker, making Taeyong yelp, Johnny watching as he clenches his hole.

Johnny doesn’t stop, he licks and kisses the rim, squeezing his cheeks and spreading him more as he shoves his tongue inside, making Taeyong cry out.

Taeyong always feels so strange, he’s so wet from Johnny’s mouth and it still almost feels foreign despite them doing this often. The sound of Johnny slurping and sucking his hole so enthusiastically makes him leak. Taeyong just takes it, teeth clamped on the front of Johnny’s hoodie sopping wet with his drool, muffling his cries. Already slipping into pure euphoria.

Johnny doesn’t seem to get tired of it, moaning against Taeyong’s ass and eating him out like a man starved. His knees go weak and start to give out, but Johnny pulls him back up and lands a rough spank to his ass, the sharp sting making Taeyong wail.

“Uh-uh baby, already tired?” He rubs the red spot apologetically, leaning down to kiss it better again, “thought you wanted me to fill you up?”

Johnny climbs up to look at Taeyong’s face, poor little angel. He’s too fucking sweet.

And he’s just _so_ overwhelmed. His eyes wet with tears, lips shiny from his drool.  


He already looked fucked out of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Johnny’s eyes soften immediately, “are you okay?” He pushes the hair away from his face and kisses his forehead, “Yongie? Want daddy to stop?”

Stop? _Fuck_ no he doesn’t want him to stop. His eyes shoot open at the question and he pleads for him to keep going. “No! Please no- green!” He reaches out to grip Johnny’s shirt, “green, daddy!“

Johnny shushes him, “okay baby, shh, daddy’ll keep going.” He plants a soft kiss on Taeyong’s lips to get him to calm down, nudging him to lay down on his back and steps out of his view.

Johnny uncaps the lube and squeezes some on his fingers, making Taeyongs pulse race with anticipation. He stares at his big boyfriend, eyes scanning over his still clothed body, as they travel lower he can see exactly the effect he has on Johnny. The massive tent in his joggers was exhilarating. Taeyong whines, biting the sleeve of his hoodie just because he just needs  _something_ in his mouth.

He watches Johnny’s eyes as he stares at his puffy hole. The way Johnny doesn’t even look him in the face makes him feel cheap, like he’s just a thing for him to own. Not even paying attention to the person it belongs to.

_  
Yeah right,_ he knows Johnny’s head over heels and way too soft to ever even think of Taeyong as a thing.

But either way, he loves pretending.

Johnny spreads him to take a better look, it’s still wet and gleaming from his spit. It’s _too_ inviting.

“So soft, baby” he rubs his hand over his asscheek, using his thumb to stretch Taeyong’s hole, “such a tiny thing.“ 

It _would_ be the sweetest compliment if it was directed at Taeyong. The way Johnny talks about his hole fills him with a hot sense of shame.

He loves it so much.

“Can’t fucking believe you can take all of me,” he slips a finger inside to pull on it, “love your pretty little cunt,” Taeyong is absolutely braindead hearing his boyfriend speak to him like this. Johnny’s so hypnotized by the way Taeyong tries to clench around nothing as he mutters shameless filth.

“This was made for me wasn’t it?” He plunges three fingers inside, Taeyong cries into his hoodie, muffling his whine, _“look at that,_ already so open for me, bet I don’t even have to prepare you.”

Taeyong cries in embarrassment. “No daddy, it’ll hurt.”

“Mmm, _no._ I think you can take it. Sloppy little thing. I know you played with yourself before I got here. You did, didn’t you?” Johnny asks calmly, as if he’s not fucking his fingers into Taeyong.

“I- didn’t cum, swear. I’m always g-good,” he gasps as Johnny plays with his hole haphazardly, rubbing outside and dipping his fingers in once in a while, “m’a good girl for daddy,” he says between hiccups.

Johnny’s eyebrows raised, that caught him by surprise to say the least. He swears his cock becomes impossibly harder hearing Taeyong say it.

Johnny’s good girl.

“Of course angel, I know it,” he coos as his fingers find Taeyong’s spot and he attacks it mercilessly, making him gasp and cry out, head going fuzzy at the squelching of Johnny’s fingers inside him, “bet you couldn’t cum by yourself even if you tried, hm?” Taeyong’s hips start raising off the bed and Johnny takes a hand to press on his lower stomach down roughly. “Need my cock to feel good right, princess?”

His fingers press at his spot with more force and Taeyong’s mouth falls open into a silent choked off moan, he can barely find his voice with Johnny’s fingers making a mess out of him. Every brush to his prostate makes his pathetic cock lurch.

He’s so overwhelmed.

Poor baby doesn’t even know what to grab on to, his fingers go up to his mouth to bite his sleeves, then down to grip onto Johnny’s forearm that doesn’t relent, back to claw at the sheets, and even tangles them in his own hair.

His tears roll out of his glazed over eyes and down his to his ears as he just goes limp and lets Johnny fuck him with his fingers, choking on his own spit. He’s almost embarrassed at how loud his hole squelches gripped around Johnny’s fingers. Can’t even make a sound except for his erratic gasps. Johnny can tell he’s so close to cumming as his body starts tensing and he inhales, then he pulls his fingers out and Taeyong fucking cries. He’s just so upset from his ruined orgasm.

But he’s such a good boy. Never complains. He knows Johnny will give him something even better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 🥺🥺🥺

Johnny can tell Taeyong is so frustrated, sniffling and trying not to break down. He’s just the sweetest fucking thing in the world.

“I’m sorry baby, wanna see you come on my cock, okay?” He says sweetly, Taeyong nodding quicklyand telling him  _yes daddy _ with his sweet puppy eyes brimming with tears. 

Johnny almost felt sorry for stopping him cumming but he was going to give him something better. He grasps his baby’s jaw to leave a kiss on his forehead, “perfect little thing... wanna be inside you so fucking  bad.”

Taeyong squirms at those words, he feels like he’s so close to getting what he needs that he begs him, “please!” He reaches up to put his arms around Johnny, pulling him close.

“Mm, you want it?” He asks lowly, voice so close that it sends shivers down Taeyong’s body. 

The smaller boy sobs, _“need it,” _panting frantically as if he would be denied if he didn’t answer quick enough. The heat in his cheeks getting uncomfortable. 

“Oh yeah, baby?” Johnny growls, grabbing a fistful of his hair and pulling him back roughly, earning a little yelp from Taeyong. His mouth is just millimeters from Taeyong’s, “want me to pound that cute little pussy numb?”

Taeyong absolutely gapes at the way his boyfriend speaks to him, making him feel like such a little_ bitch. _

_  
_God, he fucking loves it. 

He can’t even respond before Johnny’s kissing him hungrily, running his rough hands over the expanse of Taeyong’s beautiful frame. 

“Wanna sit on me, angel?” He asks while stripping Taeyong all the way. Taeyong loves being on top, he feels Johnny’s cock so much deeper with all of his weight pushing him down on it. 

“Yeah!” He says, nodding quickly. He’s absolutely fucking giddy to be sitting on cock.  Johnny sits and pats his lap. Taeyong stumbles forward on his knees, cute butt hovering over his cock as Johnny slicks himself up. 

Taeyong’s heart races, so eager to have Johnny inside him. He didn’t even take his clothes off, dick hanging hard as fuck over his pulled down joggers. The fact almost makes him embarrassed, he’s completely bare for Johnny, and it makes him feels so small.

Johnny holds his cock, lining up with his pink little hole as he slides into Taeyong. 

Taeyong drops his head onto Johnny’s shoulder when he’s fully seated, absolutely mewling and whimpering as he clenches and unclenches around Johnny’s thickness. He’s so worked up, so fucking filled. Johnny hasn’t even moved and he can feel himself melting. He swears he can feel it in his stomach when he takes all of Johnny. 

“Oh_ baby,” _he moans, breath hot against skin as he kisses down Taeyong’s neck, running his hands over every inch of his pretty little body, “so fucking warm inside.”

Taeyong whines. He can smell Johnny, feel him, taste him. If it’s not his fat fucking cock rearranging his guts, it’s the way Johnny’s mouth never leaves his skin, the way he sucks Taeyong’s bottom lip into his hot mouth, or the way his hand smoothes circles just under his belly button, making him feel... what’s the word? 

It’s just plain comfortability.

The feeling of being wrapped entirely by Johnny’s being. And the scent of their shared detergent adds to it, just making him feel owned . Johnny’s fucking everywhere around him.  He swears he feels himself melting into him. His brain feels so fuzzy and Johnny grasps him close, pulling out and fucking back inside. Punching out Taeyong’s beautiful moans.

  
  


Johnny went so painfully slow, wanting to feel every part of taeyong’s warm velvet insides dragging up and down his length. Taeyong’s dick twitched every time Johnny fully buried himself in his hole, fat tip squeezed up against his prostate. 

_ “ Fuck,” _ he growls, pressing his finger on the stretched out rim around his girth,  “ always so soft and wet,” Johnny presses Taeyong’s little body down, spearing him on his cock. He grinds up into him, manhandling him so easily, as if he weighed nothing.

“More, Johnny  _please,”_ he moans breathily, grinding desperately on Johnny’s length. As much as he loves feeling full, he loves when Johnny pounds into him, fucking him into the mattress like an animal. He feels his little cock drool just thinking about it.

“Anything, little princess,” he presses inside one last time before lifting Taeyong and setting him gently on his back. 

Taeyong’s chest gets tight, he really is about to get ruined.


End file.
